


Nightmare

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [171]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you read one where Emma has a nightmare when she was the Dark One and has Killian there to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

_Emma stood tall against the others. Her demeanour was cold as she faced her parents and her son. Killian was further back, far more reserved than he had been in the earlier weeks of her transition to the Dark One. She knew she had broken his heart, but she couldn’t help it. All that mattered was the sword. Once she tethered her dagger to Excalibur, it would be whole once more and she would finally be free from the dagger._

_She would be strong enough to do whatever she wanted with no restrictions. She would be powerful enough to take what she wanted._

_“Emma, this isn’t you,” Mary Margaret called out, “You’re stronger than this. I know you’re still there somewhere. I know my daughter is still in there somewhere.  Fight the darkness, Emma. Reuniting the dagger to the sword can release you from being tethered to the dagger, but it can also_ save _you. It will remove the darkness, and make you whole once more. You need to believe you can be the person you once were, and you need to want that.”_

_She laughed, “Why would I? The old Emma Swan was weak. She let herself be hurt time and time again and she never took what she wanted for herself. She sacrificed herself for everyone, yet the whole town seems to easily forget that it was her who suffered the most. All of you were merely trapped under a spell for 28 years, yet it was her who was unloved, broken, abused, and in constant pain. Yet no one cares that they chose their own happiness over that of a young innocent child. It was her who tried to sacrifice her magic to save everyone from the Snow Queen, but her magic that ultimately saved them all, time and time again. She was the one who villains always go after despite the villains wanting revenge on someone else. Why would I want to be her? No the new Emma is better. I can do whatever I want, and I don’t have to care about the consequences. I don’t have to be the one who gets hurt.”_

_“But you would be the one hurting everyone else,” Killian told her in a broken voice. “Emma, it’s the darkness telling you that you are better like this. It’s the darkness that wants you to stay this way.”_

_“What do you know?” she spat at him, “You turned on the Emma you loved when she became me. Don’t you dare talk about her like you still love her.”_

_“I do,” He told her strongly, “I love Emma Swan. That will never change. But you aren’t her. You may be using her body and manipulating her thoughts, but you never were or never will be her.”_

_She grew furious at that. Didn’t he see that she was Emma? That he abandoned her like everyone else?_

_She reached her hand into his chest and pulled out his heart. Killian’s eyes widened in shock, clearly not expecting it._

_“Mom!” Henry shouted, as he rushed forward._

_But she didn’t want to listen to her son, or her parents. She didn’t want to listen to their pleas, or their attempts to fix what wasn’t broken. So she did the only thing she could think of, and she squeezed._

Emma shot up in the bed, shaking. She was gasping for air, and in a state of panic, she looked over, to see Killian beside her.

He woke up at her scream, looking over at her in concern, “Emma, what is it? What happened?”

“I killed you,” a sob escaped her, “I killed you. All because the darkness told me to.”

He was confused for a second, but seemed to realize she had had a nightmare, “Emma, you did no such thing,” he said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her body. She relaxed into him ever so slightly, as her body was still tense from the nightmare. “It was naught but a bad dream, Love. You did not harm a single person when you were the Dark One, well other than Sneezy, but he’s fine too.”

She clung onto him as she whispered, “But I wanted to. There were times where the Darkness tried to coax me into harming all of you. The Darkness perceived you as a threat, and it tried to get me to hurt all of you multiple times. I don’t think I could live with myself if I did. I still don’t know how to live with myself for everything that’s happened.”

“You didn’t have a choice, Emma,” he told her gently. “You fought for so long. Longer than any of the past Dark Ones have fought for. But it doesn’t make you a bad person. You are a Hero, Love. In the end, it was you who freed yourself from the Darkness. It was you who defeated Arthur, and it was you who freed Merlin from his tree.”

“I thought you didn’t love me,” she said, slightly broken.

“I’ve always loved you, Emma,” he told her firmly. “From the moment I met you, I began to fall for you, and I should have told you a long before I finally did, but I’ve loved you since Neverland. I’ve always loved you, and I always will love you.”

She began to calm down, as her breathing steadied. She leaned her head up, and brought her boyfriend into a kiss. He met her lips with tenderness, as his hand moved up and down her back.

When they released from the kiss, they slowly fell back onto the bed. He was still holding her, and she rested her head on his chest.

“Sleep, Love,” he whispered, “I’m right here beside you.”

She smiled at that as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
